Midnight
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: They came in the middle of the night. And they left the same way


I no own You no Sue

K+ for: Mention of MxM

* * *

He came in the middle of the night. 

The redheaded Organization member, Axel I think it was, brought him to my doorstep barely alive from a fight with another member of the organization. I healed him as best as i could, but things did not look good. When he finally awoke, he was disoriented and confused. Hell, i would be to. I explained what I knew had happened, and he explained what had happened before Axel brought him to my doorstep.

_Apparently, he had been trying to save a friends life. By fighting the member of the Organization his friend would be fine, he would wake up. I couldn't understand why he had risked his life to save his friend, but when he told me he loved this friend of his with all of his heart, i understood. I nodded to him, saying that where love exists, hope exists. He would find a way to awaken his friend again, I just knew it!_

He stayed for three days to recover, but left soon after, saying that he needed to find the Organization member. He left a note saying thank you and 5000 munny to cover any expenses i used to treat his wounds. I never saw him again. Some three months later, his friend came around, asking if I had seen him. I couldn't answer, for i although i had seen him, i had no idea where he could find him now. The look on his friends face was downcast and disappointed. I could tell he was loosing hope to find him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said the same thing i told his friend three months ago, "Where love exists, hope exists." He raised his head, cheeks tinged crimson. I only smiled and pointed to the castle at the edge of the city, saying that at the very least, his friend might be there. He nodded, before running off to the castle. I sighed, a slight smile on my face. Maybe they were the hope we needed to revive this city.

Two days later, I awoke to a loud rumbling, I ran outside my door, barely noting what was left of the town do the same. The Castle at the edge of the town was gone, it had stopped raining, and for the first time in years, we could see the stars. The moon was still there, yes, but instead of the heart shape we had grown accustomed to, it was a simple round disk. I ran to the Brink of Despair, noting the lack of heartless in the streets. Instead of the castle that had been there for the past eleven years, there was only a lake in the pit. I sat at the edge, dipping my toes in. It was warm. I turned to the townsfolk, smiling. They in turn started smiling, laughing. Something bumped my still submerged foot. A message in a bottle. I tilted my head, confused. I popped the cork and let the message fall out. I smiled.

_"Dear Chayana_

_I would like to thank you for looking after my beloved Riku for those three days he was in your care. Axel, the man who brought him to your doorstep, told me what happened. And i believe that had you not been there, I would not have My Riku. I included a photo with the letter, to show my gratitude. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Sincerely,_

_Sora Hikari" _

I looked to the photo, surprised to see that the boy that had come to my doorstep two days before was this Sora fellow.

"DADDY!" I looked up at the cry of the little ones, knowing that the children's fathers had left the town some four months prior. There were many people coming to the surface of the lake, and swimming to the shore. The entire town, really. I scanned the crowd, but couldn't find the face i was looking for.

"Looking for someone?" I stiffened, turning before jumping the man who i loved.

"Zack, I thought you were dead!"

'So did I Chay, but this guy, Riku, he saved my life. Said to take care of you."

"I know, I know. He helped save the town."

"Well, in that case, i need to repay the favor." He picked me up off the ground and carried me laughing back to the residential district. I looked to the sky, knowing just which star was Sora and Riku's home world

"Thank you, Riku, Sora. You came in the middle of the night, and left the same way."


End file.
